Reincarnation of JaKear
by Kami28
Summary: a firebender and a waterbender have daughter named JaKear, and having that daughter is a mistake, now katara and zukohave to reincarnate JaKear to break this cycle,zutara suck at summaries!read more inside!


JA-KEAR

-when you read this story, read it with a voice like a whisper, trust me it sounds better that way. For example how katara says the beginning in ATLA, that's the perfect way to think of it, this is my first for real, story so please, be tough on the reviews if you have to, and comments instead of –great chapter- would be nice too.

"_Long ago there was a man a fire bender in fact. He was said to be very dominant and tranquil. Dominant enough to control lava and lightening, yet tranquil enough to suppress the smallest flame. Though you might think that he was conspicuous, he was often referred to as, mysterious. Maybe it was because of the eccentric women he married… _

_She was a waterbender._

_Though people told him that it was a mistake and that water and fire was a dangerous mix,…he claimed he loved her and would pay them no heed. _

_Maybe it was in fact a mistake, because what this man and women made together was catastrophic. _

_They had a daughter, they named her Ja-Kear, and most say that she was a lovely child, but at the tender age of 10 things went terribly wrong…Ja-Kear started to have terrible nightmares and run high fevers, and when her parents thought that things couldn't get much worse they discovered she could control elements. Water and Fire. Her abilities were uncontrollable and dangerous, it seemed her water was as cold as frost on a window pane and her fire was as hot as hell. Her powers were a threat to herself, her parents, and anyone else she came in contact with. The locals suggested that she be put to eternal rest, and doctors suggested herbs, oils, and medicines, but they couldn't afford any of it, so they had to make a decision. _

_Ja-Kear must be put to rest. _

_This was probably another mistake on their part, because many say her spirit was never rested, and that she too ages with the sands of time,_…but I don't believe these stories. They are just fables my Gran Gran told sokka and I when we were young."

Aang and Toph stared wide eyed at katara while the cracks and embers of the fire place echoed through the silent palace walls.

Aang was the first to break the silence "…wow, katara I didn't know you were such a great story teller,…your story kinda freaked me out…" Aang shuddered again, as his eyes grew heavy.

Katara nodded in appreciation, and once again silence filled the air. Sokka was not stunned by the story at all, probably because he heard it before. Sokka yawned and stretched out his arms as he lay down on his bed to sleep. A little while after Aang and Toph did the same. Katara stayed up a little while longer to think. She thought back to the night her Gran Gran told her that story, she left out part of the story purposely. When katara was about 10 her Gran Gran finally told her the rest. And katara remembered her Gran Grans words exactly…

FLASHBACK

_Gran Gran slowly walked over to the frosted table in the middle of the floor as I sat on the pelt of a bear across from her. She said she had something important to tell me…_

_"Katara, my dear, katara…" I knew something was wrong by the way she drawled out my name. I tensed up. "…do you remember the story I told you when you were young?" I eased up a bit; she was only talking about a story. _

"_You have told me many stories Gran Gran." _

"_The one about Ja-Kear." _

_I nodded, "well it is said that every century or so, she is reincarnated, and of course, she has to have a waterbending mother and a firebending father…" she paused for a bit, I tensed again. "…and katara you are going to be the mother…"Gran Grans voice was hushed, and scratchy, and it sounded as though she was on the verge of crying. _

_But I was happy! To have someone tell you that you were going to be the mother of a legendary girl and have a powerful bending husband (the firebending part would take time to get used to), this was a dream come true!_

_But I showed Gran Gran no emotion. I just sat there waiting for her next move._

END OF FLASHBACK

But now, now katara understood why her Gran Gran was crying. For Ja-Kear to be reincarnated, she would have to stopped, and in order to be stopped she would have to die. To know that one day you will have to kill your daughter is probably the worst feeling in the world. Katara was glad she didn't have to face that problem, for now anyway. Katara stood, doused the fire and walked to her bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

yet ever since her Gran Gran told her about her powerful bending husband she always wondered who he would be…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A_/N: you like it? I personally enjoyed this chapter! I hope you did too!! This is an up- to – date story, so Appa is missing and they are in the palace, and yes this is a ZUTARA! And this is **_not _**AU. Constructive criticism is good…I guess.

Next chapter: the same plot for (yes the shmexy,) ZUKO!!


End file.
